Vice Versa
by zacefronjt
Summary: Miley thinks girls have it harder in life.Jackson thinks the exact opposite,but will actually dealing with the other's problems help them change their minds? MOLIVER and LACKSON.Much better than it sounds.
1. Nuh,uh! Uh,huh!

A/N: I own nothing, except this story. LOL!!

Miley's POV

"Jackson I can't believe you took one of my bras AGAIN!!! It's hard enough being a teenage girl already and I don't need a boy going through all of my personal girl things!!!! UHHHHHHH!!!!! Sometimes you just don't understand Jackson, wait, I take that back, YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND!!! ", I said as burst into his bathroom as he was doing his morning routine.

"Oh yea, you thinks girls have it harder than guys, ha, yea right. You women are so lucky when it comes to life." Jackson said matter-of-factly.

" Jackson, I'm not gonna lie to you, sometimes girls do have it bit easier than guys, but other times, I would kill to have the luck of a boy. I mean, do you get your period with cramps and bloating for seven days every month, will it hurt you when you finally decide to have a baby, and do you deal with the possible risk of getting a bad reputation just because some guy decides to take advantage of you. I think NOT!!" I yelled at him madder than a hillbilly and a redneck would be if you threw them in a caged match, locked the door, and threw away the key.

"Well, no but guys have some insecurities too." He said trying to reach my level.

I answered him sharply, "Oh yea, like what?"

"Like the fear of getting rejected by the hottest girl in school when you finally worked up enough courage to go and ask her out to the school bonfire….." he kept rambling on about some girl at the end.

"Well my insecurities are WAY more important than you stupid little fantasies, Captain Hormone!" I said to him with my Southern accent fully noticeable.

"Nuh, uh!"

"Uh, huh!"

"Nuh, uh!"

"Uh, huh!"

"You probably can't survive a week being a girl", I said to him.

"You probably can't survive a week being a guy", he said right back to me.

"Oh yea"

"Yea"

"Oh yea"

"YEA"

"OH YEA"

"YEA"

"Wanna bet!! ", I said asked.

"Yes, I do ", he said to me.

"You have to be a teenage girl for a whole week."

"And you have to be a teenage guy for a whole week."

"The first one who cracks or can't handle the tasks loses ", I said to him.

"Loser has to do the winners laundry and chores for a month ", he said to me.

"Deal?" I said to him.

"Deal." He said back.

We shook hands in agreement. This is gonna be a piece of cake.

A/N: Whoo!!(wipes forehead!) Should I keep going? You tell me by reviewing.


	2. The Tasks

A/N: Here goes chapter 2!

"Okay so here are the tasks", I said as I handed him the list.

FAKE GUY:

Must come up with a new name for yourself.

Must use the boys' bathroom at all times this week.

Must take the all guys P.E. class.

Must get at least 20 phone numbers by the end of this week from the girls in your grade.

Must kiss at least one girl on the cheek.

Must hang out with the guys all week.

Must flirt with the female teachers.

Must slam at least 2 soda cans against your head.

FAKE GIRL:

Must come up with a new name for yourself.

Must use the girls' bathroom at all times this week.

Must take the all girls P.E. class.

Must get at least 20 phone numbers by the end of this week from the guys in your grade.

Must kiss at least one guy on the cheek.

Must hang out with girls all week.

Must date at least 5 guys in your grade.

Must walk into a store and make someone believe that you are in labor.

"Wow", we both said as we went over the list. On Monday, the games officially begin.

A/N: I enjoyed writing that chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to update everyday. Please keep the reviews coming!


	3. Tasks 1,2 and 3: Fake Guy

A/N: I appreciate the reviews. Keep 'em comin'!

Today is the day that Miley and Jackson must create the new disguise and new identity.

"Okay Miley think how can you beat Jackson in this bet and prove to him that girls have it harder?" I thought to myself. "Oh yea, that's right Jackson will be surprised when he sees what I can do with a wig", I thought to myself once more.

1 hr later………

No P.O.V.

Miley came downstairs and let me tell ya, she looked so much like a guy that shocked herself when she took a final look in the mirror. And plus, if you me she was completely HOT!!!

Miley's P.O.V.

As I went downstairs, I grabbed the Task List off my desk and took a look at it:

Must come up with a new name for yourself, Check!

Must use the boys' bathroom at all times. That is the next thing.

At school………….

I walked to school by myself today because I thought I would surprise Lilly and Oliver, or…. I might not tell them about me and Jackson's little bet at all!

As soon as I walked through the main entrance doors, I heard the weirdest thing……….

"Woooooooo!" some random girls all said at once, "What's your name cutie?" I was about to yell 'I'm a girl you blonde airheads!', but then I realized that I'm supposed to pretend that I'm a guy this week. Duh!

"It's uh, uh, Miles", I said nervously.

"Well, hey Miles do you mind walking me to class", she said flirtatiously.

"Uh, sure", I replied going along with it.

"Ooooh, and when you're done with her, can you walk me to class", some other girl said to me.

"Uh, okay sure, you know what, how 'bout I walk all of you to class!!" I said having the most confidence I've had in a long time.

"OKAY!!" they all squealed to me at once. I don't see what Jackson is complaining about, this is GREAT!

And with that about 50 girls threw their phone numbers at me and I know I picked up at least 30. So far, so good.

After I was done with the girls, I pulled the list out my pocket again:

Must get at least 20 phone numbers from the girls in your grade, Check!

I did that plus I got some sophomores, juniors, AND seniors to go along with it. After all that excitement I had to go the restroom REALLY bad so I ran into the girls' bathroom and………….

"GET OUT YOU CREEP!!!" they all yelled at me as they kicked me and slapped me.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO SORRY!" I said trying to apologize. I quickly ran out of there and into the boys' bathroom……..

When I got in there, I saw guys standing in front of their little urinals and let me tell ya, I was inwardly DISGUSTED. If Jackson expects me to do that then he's got another thing comin'! I practically ran into an available stall and took care of my business so I could hurry up and get the HECK out of there!

I took out the list from my pocket once more to see what was next:

Must use the boys' bathroom at all times, Check!

Must take the all boys P.E. class. Now that was gonna be tough.

A/N: I will keep trying to update everyday so I can keep pleasing you. If you liked it tell me, if you didn't like tell me because I don't mind constructive criticism. You know the routine!!


	4. Shirts and Skins

A/N: I'm gonna try to up date twice in one day, so here it goes!

Miley's P.O.V.

I walked down the hall with the most arrogant, obnoxious grin plastered on my face.

I stopped for a little bit to get a drink of water from the fountain when I heard a very familiar voice behind me say……..

"Whoa, who's the new guy?!" I got up and turned around by this comment only to see that it was Lilly, Lilly was checkin' me out. Well I know that if Lilly thinks I'm hot then obviously must be!

"Uh. Hi!" I said very casually to her. I noticed Oliver standing next to her as if thinking, 'ew'. Was it me, or has Oliver been looking very cute lately? Hhmm, I'll elaborate on that later on.

"What's your name", she asked me casually.

"It's Miles", I said back to her.

"I'm Lilly and this is Oliver."

"Sup, man", Oliver said as Lilly introduced them.

"I'm new here so I really don't know where I'm supposed to be right now", I said faking like I was new here.

"Hhhmm, let me see, it says you're supposed to be in P.E.", Lilly said as she was helping me.

"Hey, dude, you can walk to class with me 'cause that's where I'm heading right now", Oliver said being really cute when he was volunteering to help me get to class.

"Okay, sure", I agreed being secretly excited inside.

Lilly walked off in the other direction while Oliver and I headed to P.E.

In P.E……….

"Okay ladies, today it's basketball", Coach Rigley announced to the class. Good something I know I can do, unlike Flag Football.

"Now I'm gonna split you up into two teams: Shirts and Skins.

"Okay, Shirts: Ryan, Harold, Kevin, Joe, and Nick. Skins: Jake, Oliver, Danny, Dex, and…. Miles. Alright get out on court I don't have all day, you're slower than I am in the bathroom. My wife hated the day I put that plasma screen in there.

"Okay, okay what's a skin, what's a skin?" I asked excited that I was trying to hurry up and get this bet over with.

And suddenly, all the guys on my team took their shirts off.

" Uhhh, I'M A SHIRT, I'M A SHIRT!!!!" I screamed in shock.

This is going to be WAY harder than I thought.

A/N: Wow two chapters in one day. I'm proud of myself! Keep reviewing!! Luv ya!!


	5. Tasks 1, 2, and 3: Fake Girl

A/N: I really appreciate all of the reviews guys! I hope that I can keep entertaining you. And to the person who asked if they can tell that Miley was a girl, I forgot to mention that she put on some type of chest restraint. Anyways, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!!

Jackson's P.O.V.

I CANNOT BELIEVE that my little obnoxious, look-at-me-I-have-a-double-life, sad excuse for sister has me walkin' around like I'm some kinda blonde bimbo Barbie in drag!

As I took one last look at my self I swear to GOD, I looked just like Aunt Pearl did when she called herself getting "all gussied up" for singles night at The Meathook. And let me tell ya, that was not a pretty sight.

I took the list of tasks that Miley came up with for me to see what I had to do first:

Must come with a new name for yourself. Check! I decided to keep it simple and call myself, Jackie.

Must use the girls' bathroom at all times this week. That was the next thing.

At school………………………….

As soon as I walked through the main doors, I practically ran all the way to Homeroom when……………………

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" a whole bunch of guys behind me yelled.

"Who's the new girl?" some random guy said to me.

"It's Jackie", I said trying to be as flirty as possible.

"Well, Jackie, you must be from Tennessee 'cause you're the only ten-I-see." He said all smooth. I was thinking that was my line, but hey, who could blame him, obviously works!

"How 'bout I walk you to class, sweet thang!" he said to me.

"Uh, okay, handsome", I agreed trying to sound as sweet as possible.

When I was done with him, he gave me his number, plus he asked me out!

Throughout the day, guys just passed by me giving me their numbers. Apparently, I didn't look that bad, heck; I didn't look bad at all! That gave me a whole new confidence about myself. But then, I had the terrible urge to go to the bathroom.

A few seconds later……………………..

I rushed into the girls' bathroom and noticed right a way that they didn't have any urinals. NOT ONE. So without taking a second thought, I ran into the nearest stall practically ran over one girl to hurry and take care of my business. When I sat down on the toilet, I noticed the most unfamiliar thing I've ever seen in my life………

"What the heck is this, some kind of little bucket, type, thang?" I thought to myself.

"Ahhhhhhhh, it must be where girls keep their 'girl stuff'" I thought once more.

I got up, flushed the toilet, washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom when………………………………..

"Whoa, watch it girl, look where you're going next time", this person said without even looking up at me. When they finally did look up, I recognized the person instantly………..

"Lilly?" I said kinda surprised.

"Uh, yea, how do you know my name?" she asked obviously confused.

"Uh, lucky guess?" I said trying not to blow my cover.

"Um, I'm new here and I am SO LOST, I have no idea where I'm supposed to be."

"Oh, that's okay; let me see your schedule."

"It says you're supposed to be in P.E." she said helping me.

"Uh, where is this so called P.E.?" I asked playing dumb.

"Oh, don't worry about it just follow me 'cause that's where I'm heading right now." To me, Lilly was always so cute when she was trying to help.

"Okay, thanks!" I said as nicely as possible trying to hide my redness.

"Nah, don't give it second thought. Just stick with me you'll be fine!"

I pulled the list out my hideous purse and looked at what it said:

Must come up with a new name for yourself. Check!

Must use the girls' bathroom at all times this week. Check!

Must get at least 20 phone numbers from the girls in your grade. Check!

Must take the all girls P.E. class.

That was the next thing. Should be easy! Right?

A/N: Whoa! That is the longest one so far! I'm going to try to update again today. So get to it, you know the routine!! Review! Peace Out!!


	6. Flag Football

A/N: REALLY SORRY that I took so long to update, I was gone all day today. So I'll try to make it up to you with TWO new chapters in one day!!!!!!!!!!

Jackson's P.O.V.

When Lilly and I got to P.E., we went into the locker room to change and quickly came out 'cause Mrs. Coach Rigley had her moods on today. We took our seats and waited for her to give us our instructions. After she did that, we went on the field and stretched when Coach said………………..

"Today, it's Flag Football. Now hurry up and get on the field, I don't HAVE ALL DAY!! I swear, you're slower than my husband in the bathroom………"

"You said the last two times", Lilly said to her.

"Well this time he's got a pool table in there. I think he wants a divorce." Coach answered dully.

"Ooooooooookay", Lilly and I said at the same time.

"Okay, Okay enough of my complaining, Team Captains: Palumbo, Truscott. Now hurry up and pick your teams. We've only got 50 minutes in here." Coach ordered.

"Well, look who's back. Good thing you're hair grew back 'cause I would hate to have to shave the other side off too." Lilly said bitter-sweetly to some pissed-off girl.

"Look, Truscott, just because you beat me last time doesn't mean you're gonna beat me again this time. And besides, I only because of that best friend of yours, Stinky Stewart!" the pissed-off girl shot back.

"No, it wasn't Miley's fault you lost. You lost truly because you suck!" Lilly shot back with just as much attitude.

"Yea, well, we'll see about that 'cause I'm pickin' first this time!" she said actually thinking that picking first was gonna make a difference. Even I know that Lilly can play some mean Flag Football!

"Winner gets to go out with that hot new guy, Miles!" Palumbo said overly excited.

"Okay, whatever you say Palumbo!" Lilly agreed with just as much excitement. I have to admit that I was a little jealous when Lilly got so excited about going a date with another guy, even though I know that Miles is actually my sister. But like I said, I'll go deeper into that later on.

"Okay, I pick, Sarah, Joanie, Becca, Rachael, and… Jackie." Lilly called out as she picked her teammates.

"And I pick, The Cracker, Amber, Ashley, Heather, and Mikayla." Palumbo called as she picked her teammates as well.

During the game………………………………………

"WHOA I GOT IT, I GOT IT!" Palumbo yelled as one of her teammates threw her the ball.

"Oh no you don't" I thought to myself and before I knew it I just completely tackled her making her cry out in pain…………..

"UHHHHHHHH, OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW! I think I'm gonna be sssssiiiicccc……….. BLMAH!!!!!! OOOOOHHH!" Palumbo just puked all over Sarah and let me just say, IT WAS AWSOME!!!!!!!!!

"OH MY GOSH! I am soooooooo sorry!!!! Are you okay??!!" I asked trying to sound as sweet as possible while trying to hold my laugh down!

"I'm……. uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh………" and with that, she just passed out, right then and there, in front of everyone. CLASSIC!!!!

At home…………………………...

When I got home a pulled out the list to mark down my progress:

Must come up with a new name for yourself. Check!

Must use the girls' bathroom at all times this week. Check!

Must get at least 20 phone numbers from the guys in you grade. Check!

Must take the all girls P.E. class. Check!

Must kiss at least one guy on the cheek. That was the next thing. But I'm not gonna worry about that just yet. Tomorrow's a whole new day.

A/N: Man, I really had to think hard on that one, but hopefully it pays off! REVIEW!!


	7. I'M A SHIRT continued

A/N: I REALLY appreciate the awesome reviews! And I want to give a shout out to "mike's angel" for all of the GREAT reviews! Anyways, here's chapter 7! Wow, I never thought this story would be moving THIS fast!

Miley's P.O.V.

Recap of chapter 4:

"I'm gonna slipt you up into two teams, Shirts and Skins." Coach Rigley announced.

"Shirts: Ryan, Harold, Kevin, Joe, and Nick. Skins: Jake, Oliver, Danny, Dex, and……… Miles." Coach called once more.

…………………………………………

"Okay, okay, what's a skin, what's a skin??!!" I asked excited that I was going get this bet over with. Then all of a sudden, all of the guys on my team took their shirts off………………………….

"Uhhhhhhhh, I'M A SHIRT, I'M A SHIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of recap…

"Dude, what's wrong?" Oliver asked me.

"Uh, nothing, it's just that uh at my old school, we separated teams by colors, ya know, Colorfuls, Whites." I said desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh, well, okay then, just hurry up and take your shirt off so we can show the shirts who's BOSS!!" Oliver shouted a little TOO loudly.

So I took my shirt off and thankful that I was so lucky, I had a cutoff shirt on underneath my regular shirt.

"Dude you still have a shirt on." Oliver said matter-of-factly.

"GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, HOMEY??!!!" I asked/ yelled trying to sound as manly as possible.

"No, no, no problem at all man, just sayin' is all" Oliver explained in his oh so cute donut ways. And speaking of "oh so cute", Oliver looked AMAZING with his shirt off!!!!!! Nice, tan, sexy abs, chest, biceps oooooooohhhh………………… Ya know, Jake always looked good to me, but not as good as Oliver. But anyways, enough of my fantasies. Let's get back to the story.

During the game…………………….

"Yo, Jake OVER HERE!" Oliver yelled trying to get Jake's attention who was very busy getting doubleteamed. Jake quickly passed Oliver the ball and…………

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO! YES! HA WHAT!!" Oliver yelled doing his basket-making dance.

"IN YOUR FACE!!" He yelled again.

Later on during the game…………………………

"Yo, dude RIGHT HERE!" I called out to Dex. As he passed me the ball, I went………

"YES, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT! BOO YA!!" I yelled trying to imitate Lilly as much as I could when she, Todd, and Nick were playing Spaghetti Ball in the cafeteria. That was the dark day when I said that Amber and Ashley were right. I hated Lilly for making me say that.

"Dude, no boo ya. You shoot like a girl!" Nick said to me.

"Oh yea, well I shoot better than you do!" I shot back at him.

"Okay, well then if you think you're soooooooo much better than me, how about we settle this fair and square, punk." Nick said as he tried to challenge me.

"Well okay, if you think you can POSSIBLY handle me in a game of one on one, then so be it, fool." I challenged him right back.

"Alright then, that settles it. You and me, one on one, at Rico's outdoor court, Saturday, 3 pm. SHARP." Nick said again.

"DEAL?" he asked me.

"DEAL." I agreed. And with that, we shook on it.

"See you there." He said to me.

"Yes, you will." I said right back to him.

At home……………………………………….

When I got home, I pulled out the list to record my work:

Must come up with a new name for yourself. Check!

Must use the boys' bathroom at all times this week. Check!

Must get at least 20 phone numbers from the girls in your grade. Check!

Must take the all guys P.E. class. Check!

Must kiss at least one girl on the cheek. Just when I thought this couldn't get any easier, Jackson HAD to give me the worst task he could possibly think of. And let me tell ya, I AM NOT GAY!! I am the straightest girl you will EVER meet. I SWEAR!!

A/N: I REALLY enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it! REVIEW!!


	8. Hangin' With the Guys

A/N: REALLY SORRY I haven't update in two days. I don't like to keep loyal reviewers waiting. I went to Sikeston, Missouri with the family. So here's chapter 8!

Miley's P.O.V.

When I got up this morning, I did my usual routine: get up, take a shower, brush my teeth, put wig and chest restraint on, blah, blah, blah. On to the story! After I got done doing all the boring stuff, I picked up the Task List again to see what else I had to do by the end of this week:

Must kiss at least on girl on the cheek.

Must hang out with the guys all week.

Must flirt with all of the female teachers.

Must crush at least two soda cans against your head.

Well, since Jackson won't know what I've been up to until the end of this week, maybe I'll skip to easiest thing I have left on the list. I'll hang out with the guys at lunch today.

At lunch…………………………………………

"So dude, what happened when took that girl out last night?" Todd asked Oliver.

"Eh, nothin'" Oliver answered back nonchalantly.

"Aw c'mon man, give us the scoop!" Todd begged.

"C'mon you guys really, it's nothin'." Oliver said like he was annoyed.

"Aaaaaaawwwwww, Oken didn't get any last night?!" Todd spat back at Oliver completely mocking him.

"No it wasn't even like that. I don't even like her, I only took her out because she likes me. It was a pity date. And even if it wasn't a pity date, I still wouldn't have done anything anyways." Oliver said getting angry.

"Why, 'cause you're saving yourself for the girl you really like?!" Todd asked as he kept provoking him.

"C'mon Todd, leave the guy alone." I said trying to defend Oliver.

"Well, don't you wanna know who Oken really likes?" Todd said to me.

"I don't wanna be nosy, but okay." I answered to Todd.

"He likes Lilly's friend." Todd shared.

"Ooooookay, which friend?" I asked inquisitively.

"With you bein' new and all, you might not know her, but she's this really cute brunette with this really strange accent. I think she's the one that Amber and Ashley always call "Hillbilly"." Todd said in more of a guessing way than a telling way.

"Really, he does? I've heard of her. She IS cute!" I said making myself look good.

"Yea she is, but she's Jake's ex-girlfriend and I don't think he's over yet. And plus, guys don't date their friends' exes, it goes against The Code." Oliver said quite depressed.

"So, you don't HAVE to follow "The Code" all the time, do you?" I asked with the biggest ounce of hope that I could possibly have for myself.

"I mean how do you know that she's not over him, maybe SHE got over HIM a loonngg time ago and SHE'S waiting for YOU to make the first move!" I said trying to get through Oliver's thick head.

"Well, how am supposed to know how she feels. I can't read minds." Oliver said defending himself the best way that he could.

"No wonder they call you a donut." I muttered to myself.

"What'd you say, pretty boy?" Oliver asked in a demanding way.

"Uh, nothin'" I said hoping he didn't hear that.

"Good, 'cause I think I'm gonna need your help if I'm gonna get this girl." Oliver said to me in desperate sort of way. But it was still cute. Plus, he actually likes me. ME, Miley Stewart. And all this time I thought he liked Lilly. The rest of the day flew by as me and the guys talked about girls, last night's basketball game, and a few things I didn't think I would ever understand, but hey, at least I can cross this off my list.

A/N: I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting the entire weekend, but at least I got this chapter down! So get to it! Review! Go ahead and hit that purple button!


	9. What's Up Girlfriend!

A/N: I really appreciate the nice reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

Jackson's P.O.V.

Today's the day that I've decided to spend with girls. And who knows, I might find out some juicy info! Dang-flabbit, I'm actually startin' to talk like a girl. I knew that one day Miley would rub off on me. I just didn't think it would be so soon! Curse the dreadful day she was born! I wanted a puppy anyways. Any who, on to how my day went.

At lunch……………………………………………………………

"'Sup Lilly!" Becca greeted as she and Lilly did their girly handshake. I swear no matter how many times I've seen her do it this week; I could never get it right if my life depended on it. And believe me, I've tried.

"Hey Bec!" Lilly greeted back.

"Hi Lilly!" Sarah said bein' all sweet'n'innocent. Ha, yea right. Deep down I know she still wants Oken. I'm just not gonna tell him!

"What's up girlfriend!" I said trying to be as girly as possible also trying to do the ever-so-hard handshake, which I suck at.

"Uh, hi." Lilly said unsure of what to do with my hand dangling in the air.

During conversation…………………………………………….

"Hey Lilly, I've always wondered this about you, who do you like?" Becca asked being rather nosy.

"Why?" Lilly asked unsure of whether to answer honestly or not.

"Well because we all know who everyone likes except for you, so spill!" Becca said harshly.

"Okay. I'll give you some hints: There's an age difference of about two or three years, he's not the tallest guy around, he's cute, nice, funny, and a little misunderstood. But he's still a cool guy." Lilly replied.

"Hmmm, who could that be?" Becca asked herself out loud.

"Oooooooh, I wonder if it's me. I hope it is, I really do!" I thought to myself as I listened carefully to Lilly's clues.

But, little did they all know, there was an unknown person lurking around their lunch table as the "girls" shared their deepest secrets.

A/N: Oooooooohh, who could it be, but it's for me to know and for you to find out! LOL! Press that review button to tell me who you think it is. And trust me, you'll never guess!


	10. I'm In

A/N: SO SORRY that I haven't updated in the past couple of days! SORRY!!

No P.O.V.

I bet you're wondering who this mystery person is. Well, I' m just gonna tell you. It was………………………………………………….

Jackson' s P.O.V.

Wow! Did Lilly just describe who I think she described? If I' m not completely crazy like my sister says I am, then I think she just described me. Me, Jackson Stewart. She definitely must have described me because I'm the only not the tallest guy around, cute, and a little misunderstood guy that I know. For real!

"Wait, if you don't mind me asking, can you be a little more specific?" I asked Lilly with as much hope in voice as possible, but hopefully not enough for her to notice.

"Um, okay I guess. Only if you promise not to tell ANYONE!" Lilly said as she made me promise if I wanted to know so badly.

"Sure, I mean who am I gonna tell anyways, I new here and plus I don't know anyone. So, your secret's safe with me." I agreed as I reassured her.

"Okay, you may not know him or who he's related to, but it's my best friend's older brother." She said to me as she poured her heart out to me.

"REALLY!! Uh I mean, what's his name?" I asked trying to cover up my excitement in the best way I could.

"His name is Jackson. Jackson Stewart. But I'm scared to tell him how I feel because of three reasons: 1) He might not feel the same way. 2) My best friend is gonna hate me if she finds out that I like him, and 3) I don't wanna hurt the guy who I think likes me." Lilly confessed right before taking in a deep breath because she said it all in one big one.

"Well, if you want my advice, I'd go ahead and tell him how you feel, for his sake." I told Lilly being as honest as I could.

"What do you mean "for his sake"?" Lilly asked me looking completely stupefied.

"What I mean is, what if he likes you too but just doesn't know how to tell you and is embarrassed that people will think that he' s some kind of sick pervert that likes his little sister' s best friend?" I said to Lilly, well mostly rambling.

"Okay, well if you think that he feels that way, then…………….. I' m really gonna need your help!" Lilly begged me.

"Well okay, but if your going to need my assistance, then you're gonna have to do EVERY single thing I tell you to do. Right down to the letter." I commanded.

"As long as you don't have me doing anything crazy….. I'm in." Lilly gave in to me.

Great! Now I have her right where I want her.

A/N: I haven't updated in about THREE days!!!!!! SORRY!!! Please review!!! I'm not too proud to beg! LOL!


	11. Should I or should I not  IMPORTANT

A/N: Listen everyone. I have something VERY important to ask all of you nice reviewers………

I am seriously thinking about discontinuing this story because I have another story in my head and I really want to get it out and on Fan Fiction before I forget it. Here's the summary:

It's set three years after Vice Versa. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are seniors and Jackson is a sophomore in college. The gang goes on a Ski Trip with their senior class. Miley and Oliver are a couple and doing very well together. They were voted "Most Likely to Marry" by the school. But everything starts to change when Miley runs into the person she never thought she would see again since he left to handle some business during their sophomore year. And change is not always a good thing.

So, what do you think? Should I discontinue Vice Versa and start writing this, or should I keep writing Vice Versa and start this one as soon as Vice Versa is finished? I really am debating about this. The summary of the story above is going to be rated T and it will show more of my serious side, but I will still add a little humor to it so don't quit on me or Vice Versa yet. I not finished yet. So, I would appreciate it very much if you gave me your honest opinion about all of this. Tell me by reviewing. Thank you sooooooooooo much for all the great reviews!! Much love!!


	12. Who Knew?

A/N: Okay I read all of the reviews and I've decided to keep writing this AND I might even decide to put up the sequel at the same time. And the new story will be rated T for drama. There will be no profanity mostly because I write all of this on my parents' computer! And also no suggestive themes. I've decided to call it "Change Isn't Always a Good Thing". The ships are Moliver, Lackson, and Jiley. So, look for that it's coming soon to a computer near you! Anyways, on to chapter 12!

Miley's P.O.V.

Man, Oliver wants my help trying to get up the courage to tell me that he likes me? I know, confusing isn't it? But hey, maybe I can do 'cause what Oliver doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

On the way to our next class………………………………………..

"So dude, do you have any ideas on how I'm gonna get this girl?" Oliver asked as we walked down the hall.

"Well I know that nothing's going to do you any good now 'cause she won't be back until next week when I 'm gone." I told him.

"Okay, wait, how do you know she won't be back until next week?" Oliver asked as he eyed me suspiciously.

"Uh, 'cause, she's my cousin." I answered cautiously.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Well, she's my 3rd cousin twice removed on my daddy's side. Yeah her daddy and my daddy used to always make cracks at my aunt's husband." I said trying to make him believe me in the best way I can.

"Oh you mean the really disgusting big one that Miley and her dad always joke about?! Oh what was his name……. Uncle Earl." Oliver said as he recognized the description. Was it me or was he a little to amused that me and myself are cousins? Oh well, I was confused by my own story at this point too.

"Yeah!" I answered coolly.

"Well anyways dude I really like your cousin and how you gonna help me when she's gonna be back next week and you won't be here?" Oliver asked frantically.

"Whoa, man calm down. I'm sure you'll figure somethin' out sooner or later." I said trying to get him out of my face.

"Man, and if you helped me and things worked out, I was gonna hook you up with my other best friend. You know the girl you met in front of the water fountain the other day?" Oh no I hope he doesn't mean Lilly. But then again if he did, which I am 99 sure of, then Lilly could be the one that I go on a date with, and kiss on the cheek. Since she is my best friend and I know her better than anyone else. That could work.

Who knew being a guy would pay off so quickly?

A/N: So, how did you like that chapter? And what did you think of the summary at the top? Tell me by reviewing! Luv ya!


	13. Whatever Kid

A/N: I've decided to have both this story and the sequel up at the same time. So for those of you who haven't read the first chapter please do because the story will be GOOD! It's called Change Isn't Always a Good Thing. Search for it please! Here's chapter 13!

Jackson's P.O.V.

"Now let's see, how am I going to help Lilly tell me how she feels about me? Oh I got it! I'll go to school tomorrow as myself and try to tell Lilly how I feel about her. Then I'll show up the next day as Jackie and ask her how it went. Yea, that's perfect! I must be smarter than I thought!" I said to myself as I thought of a plan.

The next day at school……………………………………………….

"Hey! Yo what's up Jackson! I haven't seen you in a couple of days, man. What's been goin' on?" Oken asked me when I ran into him at the water fountain.

"Nothin' I've just had this real nasty bug, but I'm fine now." I answered thinking up the best excuse that I could.

"That's cool. Hey where's Miley I haven't seen her in a couple of days either?" Oken asked very concerned about my sister. I wonder why. Hmm, I'll question him about that shortly.

"I uh, I gave what I had to her. On accident. Why do you need to see Miley so bad anyways? I mean you've never needed to see her this bad before." I asked him suspiciously.

"Okay, between me and you, ya know friend to friend……….." he said.

"Oken, we're not friends." I said back.

"Yea whatever, anyways, I need to see her because I have to tell her something." he said in a hushed tone.

"Well can it wait until next week?" I asked clearly sounding like I was annoyed.

"No, I need to tell her now. I've had a breakthrough. My new friend Miles told me that I need to tell her how I feel as soon as possible and that the more I procrastinate, the more guys are gonna hit on her. Soo, I need to tell her now!" Oken whisper-yelled at me.

"TELL HER WHAT!!!" I yelled-yelled at him.

"THAT I LIKE HER!!!" he yelled-yelled right back at me.

"You like Miley?!" I said in a disgusted tone.

"Yes, I like her. I wanna be with her. I wanna find puffy little clouds with her. I wanna have three hour long "you hang up, no you hang up" conversations with her." Oken said as he poured himself out to me.

"Oookay. Then tell her……….next week when she gets back." I said that last part really fast.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHH, JACKSON sometimes you just don't UNDERSTAND!!!" Oken yelled-yelled-yelled at me.

"Whatever kid." I said as I walked off toward my locker when Oken said,

"No wait, I take that back, YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND!!!!"

He cracks me up sometimes. It's funny that he thinks I actually care. But whatever. Off to find my lady!

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! Review! Much luv!!!


	14. Toodles!

A/N: SO SORRY that I haven't updated in almost a week!! Here's chapter 14!!!!

Miley's P.O.V.

Okay so today's the day I've decided to ask Lilly out. I know I never thought that I would be saying that either. But hey, it's for a good cause. The cause of me kickin' Jackson's butt!!!

At school...

I saw Lilly standing next to the water fountain talking to Oliver and apparently, something was sooooo funny that they didn't even ntice me standing there.

"...then he said nooooooo. And I was like yesssssss. And he was like nooooo!" Oliver said to Lilly. And let me tell ya, they both looked like they were on some kinda crack!

"Uh hey Lilly, what's up Oliver?" I said as I walked uo to them.

"Hey Miles." Lilly said to me.

"Nothin' much. You?" Oliver asked me.

"I'm good." I answered back. But enough of all this small talk. Let's move on.

"So Lilly, are you doin' anything Friday night?" I asked her pretending to be interested in her.

"No. Is there something you had in mind?" she asked me.

"Well, now that you brought up, I was wondering if you wanna go out with me tonight?" I asked trying my best to flirt with my _best friend_. i fyou noticed I put extra emphasis on best friend.

"Oh, Miles, this is so suddal." Lilly said to me obvious that she was trying to be so called "flirtascious" but it was just sad to me for her to fail like that.

"Soooo, is that a yes?" I asked her "acting" eagerly. But on the inside I acually was eager. Eager to beat the crap out of Jackson.

"Yea sure!" Lilly answered a little too excitedly.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7 and I'll call you with the details." I said to Lilly.

"Okay! I can't wait


	15. YOU!

A/N: I can see that some of you are getting confused as to what is going on. Well everything will start to make sense soon!!

Jackson's P.O.V.

After I was done talking to Oken, it got me thinkin' that he could be one of the guys I date this week. But I'll contemplate on that subject later. Right now, I lookin' for Lilly!!!

A few minutes later...

After walking through the halls serching for my one true love, I ran into someone...

"OW!" Lilly and I said at the same time.

"Oh my God! JACKSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!! I HAVEN"T SEEN YOU ALL WEEK?!" Lilly screamed at me.

"I was uh, sick." I aid said trying to remember the same excuse I told Oken.

"Oh okay, then where's Miley? I haven't seen her either."

"She's...sick too, I guess." I answered.

"Well, tell her I hope she gets better!"

"Okay. Oh and Lilly, are you doing anything tonight?" I asked her.

"Well, yea acually I have a date tonight!" she said a little too excidedly.

"Who with?!" I asked her a little angry that she told "Jackie" that she likes me and now she's goin' out with some other guy. I wonder who this guy is!

"The new guy, Miles! He is SO hot! I can't wait until tonight!"

"_Miles._" I said to myself. The girl of my dreams is going on a _date_ with my _sister_.

"You know what Lilly, you go have fun on your little date tonight. And I'll go find this _Miles_ and give _him_ the rules. Okay?" I told her thinking of a plan in my head.

"Okay! See you around Jackson! Tell Miley I said what's up!" she called as she walked off.

Alright, off to find my _sister_ and give her a piece of my mind.

Miley's P.O.V.

After asking Lilly out, I was standing at my locker getting my things ready for my next class when...

"_YOU!!!!!_" Jackson had just nudged me into the lockers. Wait, _JACKSON!!!!!!!_

" Jackson, what are doing out of character! You do know that the bet lasts ALL week?" I asked him.

"That's not important." he said. And if I'm not mistaken, it sounds like he's a _tad_ upset.

"Then what are you pinning me against the lockers for?" as he let go of me, he said...

"Word in the halls is that you and Lilly are goin' out on a date?"

"Yea, so?" I asked not seeing the point.

"Why?"

"Because, one of the tasks you came up with for me stated that I have to go out with about 5 girls this week." I said matter-of-factly.

"I don't believe you." he aid quickly. I pulled the list out of my pocket and held it up to his face.

"Must date at least 5 girls by the end of this week." he muttered.

"DANG-FLABBIT!!!!!" he yelled.

"Why do you even care so much?"

"Because...none of your business." then all of a sudden, I let out a HE-UGE gasp...

"You like her don't you!" I asked completely shocked.

"No...yes...well, maybe." he said. I gave him one of those I-already-know-the-answer-so-don't-even-try-to-lie-to-me looks when he said...

"Okay yes I like her! PA-LEASE don't kill me OR Lilly! It's not her fault. She doesn't even know!" he sais as he begged me not to tell.

"Okay, fine on one condition." I said.

"Shoot."

"I won't kill you or lilly as long as you lay low and stay OUT OF MY WAY for the rest of the week. Do I make myself _clear_?" I negotiated.

"Crystal!"

This is going to be a _loooonnnngg_ week.

A/N: Wow that is the most I've done in a long time! Review!!!Luv ya!!!


End file.
